Screen a minimum of q5 transplantable T-cell tumors for specific antigen binding sites. Suitable antigens shall be selected for this work following recommendations of the P^O^ The technique used for detection of antigen binding shall be the paired iodination procedure. Objectives of the study shall be development of a suitable assay for recognizing and identifying specific antigen binding sites on T-cell tumor cells and identification of specific antigen binding capacity of T-cell tumor lines.